Metal Fox
by Ryu Kotei
Summary: Plagued by weird dreams, Kinzoku Uzumaki (Metal Man) isn't like Dr. Wily's Robot Masters. He's more human than them and Kinzoku has no idea why the dreams haunt him. When he meets Roll, Mega Man's partner and sister, Kinzoku couldn't help but feel weird around her. Who is Kinzoku? Metal ManxRoll, NarutoxRoll. M for blood, gore, and suggestive themes. UNDERGOING REWRITE! SORRY.
1. Prologue

**This is Ryu Kotei saying that I do not own Naruto or the Megaman series.**

**I would also like to say that the characters I will use will be from the megaman series, but Megaman and Roll will be from the animated universe (where they're built like teenagers).**

Prologue

**Unknown Location**

A small young boy lay in the waters of the sewers he was in. He had spikey blond hair and he was wearing an orange jumpsuit and had a necklace with a dark green gem around his neck. The most noticeable feature on the boy's face was the whisker-like marks on his face.

The boy opened his cerulean eyes to find a giant cage in front of him. Inside the cage was a giant red fox with nine tails. The boy pushed himself to his feet and stumbled near the cage and tried to call out to the fox. The name couldn't be heard clearly as this boy was fighting not only a large amount of physical pain, but emotional pain as well. _What had happened to the boy?_

A low growl echoed through the sewers, causing the place to shake under the earthquake-like force. _What the hell was that!?_ The fox lowered its muzzle towards the boy and spoke. "Those villagers do not deserve someone like you _," said the fox, "Your kindness and self-sacrifice has even reached my cold heart, and those poor fools never even dared notice the true potential you have. The only time they saw was when you defeated that Hyuga boy and the few times that the Rasengan would be powerful enough to obliterate boulders." _This child was THAT powerful! Wait, what was his name?_

The boy soon fell into the water, writhing in pain. He started to scream at a near inhuman level. The giant fox soon began to writhe in pain as well. "What's going on!?" screamed the boy with tears pouring from his face. "I don't know _," said the fox. _Damn, I can't hear the name._ "Whatever this is," continued the fox, "it's affecting me as well." _What is this pain? Why does this hurt so much!?_

Darkness slowly began to envelop the sewer and the fox began to cry out.** "Kit?"** asked the fox as the darkness entered its cage,** "Kit!? NARUTO!"** Soon, complete darkness had swallowed everything and the dream ended.

**Yeah I know that this is just a dream but it does build up on what had happened to the boy (Naruto). Kinzoku will be a bit emotional as he learns who he is.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I know that the prologue of most of my stories are short, but it helps build up to the story.**

**I do not own Naruto or Mega Man**

"Metal Blade!" normal speech

_"Roll..."_ thought

**"ROLL!"** demon speech

Chapter 1

**Dr. Wily's Lab; Metal Man's Room**

Metal Man woke up from his dream and it was all the same as the other nights that these weird dreams would haunt him. "Why am I having these weird dreams?" Metal Man asked himself as he wiped the sweat off of his brow, "Is because I'm not like the others?"

Metal Man was one of Dr. Wily's Robot Masters, the ninth one in fact. He wasn't the original Metal Man; he was destroyed by Mega Man years ago so Dr. Wily had to build a new Metal Man. Metal Man had the ability to create saw blades that can cut metal and throw them at an expert level. This current Metal Man was somehow stronger, more powerful than his predecessor in skill and power.

Metal Man looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and saw his face. With his full armor on, everyone would see a human-like robot in red armor that covered his chest, arms, feet, and face that had a few circular saw blades adorning the shoulders and helmet. Without the armor, Metal Man was a sixteen year old boy with shoulder length red hair that wore ripped blue jeans, an orange t-shirt, and a blood red vest that had the kanji for 'fox' in black letters on the back. His eyes however were red from the cybernetics and just the look of them could bore a hole in one's soul. On his face were six curved scars, three on each cheek that reminded Metal Man of the boy in his dreams.

Unlike the other Robot Masters, Metal Man had more human-like qualities; he needed to eat, he could get tired, and he even needed to use the bathroom. "Why am I so different than the others!" said Metal Man as he punch a hole in the wall in his confused rage as tears started to fall from his face, "I'm even CRYING for Wily's sake!" After calming himself down, Metal Man jumped in the shower, another quality that made him stand out, but he didn't mind as the warm shower would actually help him clam down and get him through the day.

After his shower, Metal Man got dressed in his usual human attire and went for a walk. The public saw Metal Man in two different views, but they never knew that these two characters were one and the same. When Metal Man wasn't working for Dr. Wily, he was Kinzoku Uzumaki, a young teen who works at a metal works factory who has the knowledge of an expert chef when it comes to ramen. Kinzoku's personality would be cold as the metal he works with, and he would only drop that coldness when he was with his best friend, Kiho (Bubble Man). Kinzoku was never much of a friendly person.

**Central Park**

Kinzoku was walking in the park with a can of cola in his hand. He saw children with their parents having fun as a family. Kinzoku felt melancholy take his heart as he sat down on a park bench. _Why do I feel this way when I see families?_ Kinzoku asked himself as he threw the now empty can in the recycle bin. Another thing that Metal Man didn't like; he could be a cold Robot Master who was one of the menaces of society, but then sometimes become a depressing individual.

"Mind if I sit here?" said a feminine voice. Kinzoku turned to see a blond teenaged girl sit in a red and yellow jumpsuit with a small gauntlet that only covered her right forearm. Kinzoku already knew who this girl was in his Metal Man persona. "Go ahead," said Kinzoku as he scooted over so the girl could sit next to him, "I'm Uzumaki Kinzoku." The blond sat next to him and said, "Light Roll, Dr. Light's robot maid and Mega Man's partner." _Mega Man's sidekick,_ thought Kinzoku as he asked, "Why does a robot maid, such as yourself, help a combat robot like Mega Man?"

"Mega Man helps the world in so many ways that he could use a little help," said Roll as he looked into Kinzoku's eyes, "Although you could use a little help yourself." Kinzoku blushed from embarrassment and said, "I… I don't need help!" Roll gave Kinzoku a look that made him flinch and said, "Don't bother lying; your face says it all." Kinzoku sighed as he couldn't properly compose himself and said, "I've never really had a family. In fact, I can't even remember anything aside from my name or the few things I like and dislike. I'm an orphan with amnesia." Roll regretted bringing up such a topic and hugged Kinzoku.

Kinzoku was caught off guard by Roll's hug, but he didn't fight it. He felt something behind the hug; it wasn't pity like the looks he would get from the others, but it was a warm feeling. Kinzoku returned the hug and began crying, letting out frustration and sadness pour out with each tear. "It's alright," said Roll as she rubbed Kinzoku's back lovingly, "Let it all out."

Kinzoku couldn't explain it, but he loved this. He somehow loved letting someone see him like this. _The others won't let me live this down,_ thought Kinzoku as he continued crying, _but screw them! This feels GREAT!_

Kinzoku heard his cellphone go off as it played the ringtone he set for when Dr. Wily called named 'Made of Metal' (Hyadain's Version of Metal Man's Theme). Kinzoku wiped the tears off his eyes and answered. "Hello?" said Kinzoku. "Metal Man," said the voice of Dr. Wily, "you're needed so get back to the lab immediately!" Kinzoku heard the phone hung up and sighed. "I'm sorry to leave so soon," said Kinzoku as he got off the bench, "but I have to get to work."

Roll watched Kinzoku take a few steps and then stopped and asked, "You…want to hang out sometime?" Roll smiled and said, "Yes, I would love that." Kinzoku dashed away as Roll was left to her thoughts. _Underneath that hard exterior is someone who needs a lot of love,_ thought Roll as she stared at Kinzoku's form.

**Wily's Lab; Meeting Room**

Metal Man entered the room in his armor and saw some of the other Robot Masters laughing their asses off. "I never knew Metal Man was such a crybaby!" laughed a round robot with a water tank for a body. Metal Man soon saw a clown-looking robot wrap him up in a hug with its snake-like arms. "Does the baby wants its bottle?" the robot clown joked only for Metal Man to slice both arms off with a saw blade. "I can't help it if I'm not cold-hearted like the lot of you!" yelled Metal Man as he got out a giant saw blade, "The next person to laugh at something that I can't control will be cut into bit so tiny that Wily himself needs a microscope to put you back together!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted a voice as a man with grey hair on the side of his head and a grey moustache in a lab coat, "How can I have an army of evil robots when they fight amongst each other!" All the Robot Masters looked at the man and apologized in unison. "Dr. Wily," cried the robot clown, "look at what Metal-Creep did to me!" The aged man sighed and said, "Clown Man, you know how volatile Metal Man can be, now report to the medical wing." Clown Man picked up his detached arms and left the room. Dr. Wily went to the computer console and pressed a few keys.

The screen popped on to reveal Roll with a blue robot. _Roll,_ thought Metal Man as he remembered how the girl comforted him when he was Kinzoku. "We have never been able to defeat Mega man," said Dr. Wily as he pointed a laser pointer at the blue robot, "but I have a plan to defeat him once and for all!" The screen the showed only Roll at different angles. Metal Man was glad that he was wearing his helmet as he blushed seeing how Roll's body was neatly hugged by her jumpsuit, showing her nice curved figure but still giving her some modesty. "My plan is to capture his helper and lure him into a trap," said Dr. Wily as the picture soon changed to show Kinzoku and Roll hugging each other, "and I know the perfect person for the job."

Everyone looked at Metal Man as they were the only ones that knew that Kinzoku Uzumaki was really Metal Man in his human persona. "Lucky bastard get to hang out with a sweet robot chick," said a robot with a bird-like face, "and once the moment is right, Mega man is good as ours." Metal Man was glad that he could have a chance to destroy the blue bomber, but he really didn't want to hurt Roll. She wasn't like these other robot bastards, who only care about either Wily's goals or their own. She actually cared for someone, even if she never knew that she comforted one of Wily's Robot Masters. "I'll do it," said Metal Man as a thought entered his mind, _but I'm not going to like it._

**Dr. Light's Lab; Roll's Room**

Roll stared at the ceiling of her room from her bed that likes using when she's just relaxing as her thoughts were on a certain human: Kinzoku. _He may be cold,_ thought Roll as she remembered how Kinzoku reacted to the hug she had given him, _but he's like a small neglected child on the inside._ Roll had imagined Kinzoku in different scenarios that would make him into such an individual; from living in poverty to even being treated like a child slave, Roll shuddered at each possibility. "Who are you Kinzoku?" asked Roll as she remembered the human's crying face.

Roll's thoughts soon drifted to Kinzoku's form as she recall in every detail. Working at a metal works factory had given him such a built body as Roll had felt the tight muscles on the red-haired boy's back and shoulders. His eyes at first were dark red like cold blood, but soon became beautiful like rubies through Kinzoku's tears. The robot maid blushed as she remembered Kinzoku's rear as he ran towards work. "Such a cute…" said Roll before she shook her head to erase her perverted thoughts, "Roll he's a human; you're a robot. It would never work out." Roll had only met the human once and she was having perverted thoughts about him. But she couldn't help it somehow, the thought of Kinzoku made Roll not only want to be his friend, but more.

Roll got off her bed and went to her closet, only to find that it only had many copies of her jumpsuit. "I think it's time I expanded my wardrobe," said Roll as she left her room. She grabbed her purse, told Dr. Light and Mega man where she was going, and left to go clothes shopping.

**Downtown Shopping Mall**

Roll was strolling around the mall, looking at all the clothes stores that caught her attention. _This place is nice when none of Wily's robots are destroying the place,_ said Roll as she looked a yellow sundress through a window. Roll went into the shop and tried on the sundress and noted how it looked more like a nightgown on her, so she tried some other clothes and found some that she liked. She even picked out a few swimsuits for when she would go swimming on her day off. Roll paid for the clothes and left the store, wearing a red shirt and cute baby-blue jeans that hugged her waist in a comfortable way.

Roll decided to take a break from her shopping and sat at a bench. "Mind if I sit here?" asked a familiar voice. Roll turned to see a familiar red-head.

"Kinzoku!"


	3. Chapter 2

**This is Ryu Kotei with a couple of announcements. Yes, Naruto is Metal Man but he has amnesia from what Wily has done to him. Kinzoku will regain his memories, slowly in this chapter, but he will regain his full memory in his major battle. Another note is that the updates for this story will be a bit slow as I'm working on Straw Hat Ninja, Mask of the Fox, and Broken (which I'm thinking of changing the title's name), but I will get these stories going.**

"Roll..." normal speech

_"Kinzoku..."_ thought

Chapter 2

**Eddie's Frozen House**

Both Roll and Kinzoku was surprised to run into each other at the mall. The two of them began talking as they walked to the ice cream parlor and entered. "I never knew robots eat," said Kinzoku as Roll ordered a banana split for the two of them to share. "Well," Roll said with a light blush, "Dr. Light wanted me and my brother to be human-like so he gave us something similar to the human digestive system. I also…um…got it for…" The waitress brought out the sundae and couldn't help but over hear Roll's conversation and noted the blush on the robot girl's face.

"Here's your order," said the waitress as she set the ice cream on the counter, "You and your boyfriend have a good day." Both robot and human blushed and said, "I am/He is not her/my boyfriend!" This only brought a laugh to the waitress and mentions something about a cute couple.

Roll and Kinzoku sat at the nearby table and began to each the ice cream. "So what brings you here Kinzoku?" asked Roll as she swallowed a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Kinzoku had to think of something as he really couldn't tell the blond in front of him that he was actually planning to kidnap her to lure Megaman into a trap. "The boss let me off early as it was a beautiful day and I was in the factory all night pulling a double shift for the night guard," said Kinzoku as he ate a piece of the banana, "Dude got sick from something he ate." Roll notice the pause, but didn't push her curiosity as she wanted to enjoy her time with Kinzoku.

"What about you?" asked Kinzoku looking at Roll. "Well I decided to go clothes shopping," said Roll as she stood up and showed off her new outfit she was wearing, "Being a robot maid didn't exactly give me much wardrobe options. Kinzoku tried to hide the blush on his face as he noted how Roll's new clothes hugged her body that showed off her figure. _No wonder humans perv out on female robots,_ thought Kinzoku as his eyes were glued towards Roll.

The two left the ice cream parlor and were walking down the streets when Roll spoke up. "I don't mean to bring up a touchy subject," asked Roll with guilt in her eyes, "but from what you could remember, what was your life like?" Kinzoku knew that Roll was trying to be polite about the touchy subject, but decided to slight open up to her.

"Well," said Kinzoku, "I can't remember much of my life, but my surname was Uzumaki and I was pretty much an addict when it came to ramen." Roll was surprised that Kinzoku had a fake name, only a surname. "I also remember how I would get emotional at times, like this morning," said Kinzoku as his face show a small amount of sadness, "and then there are the dreams."

"Dreams?" asked Roll as she gently grabbed Kinzoku's hand. Kinzoku felt the gentleness of the robot maid's hand and continued. "Yes," said Kinzoku as he lightly squeezed Roll's hand, "my dreams would show me some crazy things. I would see myself running up tall trees, making duplicates of myself, and even walking on water!" Roll smiled as she imagined Kinzoku actually doing all that, until she saw Kinzoku's face become enveloped in melancholy.

"But sometimes," said the red-haired teen, "those dreams would show me getting beaten by mobs, nearly dying, and then a giant red fox with nine tails. What was worse is that I sometimes see those nightmares again." Kinzoku had let go of Roll's hand and fell to his knees. "But instead of seeing them from my point of view," cried Kinzoku as tears fell from his face, "I would see the same torture done to a small child! Those people…no…those monsters would call the child 'Demon-Brat' or 'Monster' and even accuse him murders the boy never committed. It was awful!"

Kinzoku was sobbing at that point so Roll enveloped the crying teen in a loving hug, the same as this morning, and hummed peacefully. Kinzoku hugged the blond back and cried into her shoulder. Both of them sat there for what felt like hours until Kinzoku calmed down. "Feel better?" asked Roll as she helped Kinzoku to his feet. "Much," said the red-haired teen, "thank you."

Roll notice the tear stains on her shirt and she pulled Kinzoku to a nearby alley. She started to pull up her shirt when she felt Kinzoku stop her. "What do you think you're doing!?" asked Kinzoku with a blush and panic on his face. "Don't worry, I'm not like those perverted robots," said Roll as she noticed where the human's hands were, "By the way…you can…um…let go of me." Kinzoku looked and saw that one of his hands had grabbed one of Roll's breasts. He quickly withdrew his hands but then clutched his head in pain.

Something flashed in Kinzoku's mind; a girl with pink hair wearing a red outfit punching him after a misunderstanding of Kinzoku staring at her. After Kinzoku recovered, he looked at Roll with surprise. "I just remembered something," said Kinzoku as he remembered what had triggered the flashback and flinched, "Don't hurt me!"

Roll saw this and place a gentle hand on Kinzoku and said, "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. It was just an accident." Kinzoku calmed down and was glad that Roll wasn't going to hurt him. "What was it that you remembered?" asked Roll.

Kinzoku gathered his thoughts. "I remember seeing a girl with pink hair in a red outfit," said Kinzoku, "most of the memories of that girl were either me trying to spend time with her or her beating the living shit out of me." Roll scowled at the latter. _Sure Kinzoku, or whoever he was, might have said or done something perverted,_ thought Roll with disgust on her face, _but that's not exactly the reason to beat someone to death._ Kinzoku saw Roll's tear soaked shirt and took off his vest. "Here," said Kinzoku as he put the vest on Roll, "you can wear my vest until we get to your house." Roll hugged the red vest and noted how it smells like spicy curry and burning metal as both human and robot walked down the street.

**Dr. Light's Lab; Living Room**

Roll and Kinzoku opened the door and entered the Light House when a dog in red armor tackled Kinzoku and began growling at him. "Rush!" said Roll as she pulled the dog of Kinzoku, "Get off him! Bad Robot Dog!" After getting Rush off Kinzoku, Roll saw Kinzoku clutch his head and helped him up. "You okay?" said Roll as she help Kinzoku to the couch, "Rush didn't hurt you did he?"

Kinzoku let go of his head and said, "I just remembered someone. A boy and his canine partner…their names were…" Roll saw the trouble Kinzoku was having and sat next to him. "Don't force yourself to remember," said Roll as she placed a hand of the red-haired teen's shoulder. "Their names were Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru," said Kinzoku, "They were part of a ninja clan that involve having dogs fight with them, as if they were one, and…those two were…once my…friends and comrades." Roll was surprised again; a ninja clan that fought alongside dogs and Kinzoku was once friends with one of them.

"What's going on in here," said a voice as a teenaged boy in blue armor entered the living room. The boy saw Roll and a red-haired teen on the couch and Rush was watching the two of them with sharp eyes. "Oh, Mega Man," said Roll as she hugged the blue teen, "I was talking to Kinzoku when Rush tackled him." Kinzoku tried to get off the couch, but received a threatening growl from the robotic dog. "Rush! Bad Dog!" scolded Roll as she help Kinzoku off the couch, "Kinzoku here is a guest, now go to your corner!" Rush lowered his ears and sat in a nearby corner as Kinzoku walked up to Mega Man.

"I'm Uzumaki Kinzoku," said Kinzoku as he offered a hand to shake, "You really need to put a leash on him." Mega Man took the hand and shook. "Mega Man and I'm terribly sorry about Rush's attitude; odd how he only does that to one of Wily's bots." Just then, a man with white hair and a fluffy white beard wearing a lab coat entered. "You must be Kinzoku," said the man as he offered his hand to shake, "Dr. Thomas Light, I've built most of the robots in the city, Mega Man and Roll included."

"How do you know me?" asked Kinzoku as he shook Dr. Light's hand, "Uzumaki Kinzoku by the way." The good doctor laughed and said, "I couldn't help but listen to Roll talk about you. I think she has a crush on you." Roll blushed as she threw a pillow at the doctor, causing Mega Man to laugh and Kinzoku to blush at the revelation. _Roll has a crush on me?_ Kinzoku asked himself as he remembered Dr. Wily's plan, _That's just going to make this mission more painful than I had thought earlier._

After calming down, Roll placed her hand on Kinzoku's shoulder in a gentle manner. "Dr. Light," asked Roll with sadness in her eyes, "You think you could help Kinzoku out?" Roll then explained to Dr. Light about Kinzoku's amnesia and his two recent memories he regained. "I think Kinzoku should go to a psychiatrist," said the doctor as he scratched his beard in thought, "but I can ask both Kinzoku and the hospital if it is alright to try an invention I've been working on."

Dr. Light called the hospital and got an okay as the hospital was going to be sending someone in case anything went wrong. Kinzoku found himself on an examination table with the Lights and a doctor wearing glasses that the hospital sent. "Now Kinzoku," said Dr. Light with a serious tone in his voice, "what I'm going to try and do is view your memories and try to help you get your life together."

Both doctors done a quick physical examination and were surprised at what they had discovered. "Dear God," said the doctor in glasses, "This poor boy was turned into a cyborg designed for combat!" Kinzoku was shocked; he was once human, all flesh and blood. _Wily has some explaining to do,_ thought Kinzoku as he lay on the table as the two doctors stood over him.

"Kinzoku," said Light with slight hint of fear in his voice, "are you sure you want to do this?" Dr. Light remembered the time he had seen the operation that turned a dying human into a cyborg. All the blood that covered everything, all the organs being replaced with cybernetics; it was something out of a horror movie. He then remembered how the subject had gone into a state of panic and shock and watching the poor person commit suicide right there. After that incident, humans were only allowed to have prosthetics and artificial organs for medical reasons only and the body could only have a small amount of cybernetics in the body.

Kinzoku weighed his options; back out and continue with Wily's plan, not learning more about who he was before, or go with the procedure and have them learn more about who Kinzoku really was and learn of Wily's plan and lose the only one to show him comfort and love.

Kinzoku knew he had to make a choice and looked at Roll. Roll had the look of worry on her face as tears slowly formed from the corner of her eyes. _She really loves me,_ thought Kinzoku as he then looked at Dr. Light, _I have to do this._

"I'm ready to go through this," said Kinzoku allowing the doctors to place the pads on his head, "and can you tell Dr. Wily that I quit and he can go straight to Hell!"

**Kinzoku now remembers Sakura, a bit, and Kiba and Akamaru. He will regain his memories bit by bit before his big fight. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**

**Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or Mega Man**

"Metal Blade!" normal speech

_"What?"_ thought

**"Metal Blade!"** demon speech

Chapter 3

**Dr. Light's Lab; Laboratory**

"What do you mean?" asked Dr. Light and stared at Kinzoku as if the cyborg grew another head. "I mean that I'm one of Dr. Wily's Robot Masters," said Kinzoku as his body soon flashed into his Metal Man persona, "I'm Metal Man!" Mega Man quickly got his Mega Buster ready and charged until Roll rushed towards Metal Man.

Metal Man was ready for Roll to hurt him for betraying her and closed his eyes. He could hear his heart beating and Mega Man's weapon hum and prepared for the worst, but was surprised that he felt a familiar sensation. Metal Man opened his eyes and saw Roll hugging him with Mega Man's face look like his circuits were fried. Roll removed Metal Man's helmet to show Kinzoku's scarred face in complete shock and said, "I don't know what Wily had done to you, or even if this is some sort of sick plan to get Mega Man, but I…I…"

Dr. Light saw the shocked look on Metal Man's and Mega Man's face at how Roll was hugging one of Wily's robots and trying to put the last three words together. _Roll seriously care about him,_ thought Dr. Light as he stared at what was before him, _I guess Wily couldn't get rid of all that Kinzoku used to be._ The scientist looked at Mega Man, giving him a silent message to stand down but still be ready, and the Blue Bomber obeyed.

"Metal Man…no…Kinzoku," said Roll as tears rolled from her eyes, "I love you." Metal Man felt Roll kiss him on the lips and accepted by returning with the same warmth. After the kiss ended, Metal Man lay back down on the table and said, "Well, don't we have some mysteries to solve, or do you pervs want another show?"

Everyone snapped out of their stupor and begun the procedure. A giant screen lit up to show a village that was the size of a large city with normal looking civilians and people with headbands with a metal plate on them with a symbol that looked like a leaf adorning it.

It then showed some people, but almost all of the faces were blurred out. Roll had to hold herself from punching the monitor as it showed a pink-haired girl punching whoever Kinzoku was for just staring at her or just trying to make small talk. The pink-haired girl's face wasn't blurred out as Kinzoku had remembered her. "Sakura Haruno," said Kinzoku as the image paused, "Whoever I was had a huge crush on her and he was willing to do anything for her, even die." The video continued to show many images, although a lot of them were blotchy, everyone could tell that Kinzoku was someone who would sacrifice so much only to get so little in return.

Everyone felt their blood boil as they saw the villagers beat up Kinzoku for something that he couldn't control. Then, it show something odd; a sewer and in front of Kinzoku was a giant cage; inside that cage was a giant red nine-tailed fox and Kinzoku was talking to it before falling to the ground, screaming in pain. "Kit," said the fox, shocking everyone but Kinzoku that the animal had spoken, "Kit! NARUTO!"

The machine had been shut off by Dr. Light, who could barely hold his tears, as Metal Man sat up, only to be tackled off the table by a crying Roll. Metal Man couldn't hear what Roll was saying and decided to comfort her. "How could…How could those *hic* those MONSTERS do something *hic* so…so horrible to such…to such a kind soul," said Roll as she continued to cry into Metal Man's armored chest. Mega Man had to restrain himself from blasting the monitor as he couldn't believe that humans could sometimes be such vile creatures. The doctor the hospital sent had a face of pure disgust and said, "I cannot believe that I am part of a species that could be so HEARTLESS to a mere CHILD!"

It was hours later until everyone calmed down and was at the kitchen table as deafening silence hung in the air. The doctor from the hospital had already left and gave Kinzoku the number of a hypnotist that might help out with regaining more of his memories. Metal Man, in his Kinzoku persona, had his head in his hands trying to get his mind straightened out and Roll was right next to him, providing support. Mega Man was on the couch petting Rush, who was also feeling the depressing aura around everyone, thinking of how or who Kinzoku was. Dr. Light entered the kitchen with papers in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. The good doctor had watched the video multiple times and wrote all the notes he could sum up and wanted to talk to Kinzoku/Metal Man about who he once was, but decided to wait until either tomorrow or a better time.

The silence was broken violently as Kinzoku's cellphone went off. Kinzoku checked to see who it was and saw that it was Wily. Kinzoku put the phone on speaker as Wily's voice echoed in the kitchen. "Metal Man," said Wily's voice, "where are you and why haven't you captured Mega Man's sidekick yet!" Mega Man looked at Kinzoku and saw the anger on his face.

"I haven't captured Roll, Dr. Wily," said Kinzoku as he stared at his phone, "because I QUIT!" Wily was flabbergasted as his stumbled speech echoed from the phone. "When were you going to tell me that I was once human!" demanded Kinzoku as he slammed a fist into the table, creating a hole where the fist struck, "Better yet, about the LIFE I ONCE HAD!" Silence came from the phone, only increasing Kinzoku's rage.

"I never told you, Metalman," said Wily's voice, "because I didn't care about whom you once was as I needed a new Metal Man as Mega Man had completely destroyed him. You also possessed such power…power that even gods feared! I had to have that power so I could rule the world. You, Metal Man, could have become the first Robot God when I rule the world. All you would have had to do was tap into that power and send everyone who stood before you into oblivion, then you would have been the first Go…"

The phone was destroyed as a circular saw blade had slice right through it and the table, embedding itself in the floor. Everyone looked and saw Kinzoku holding as saw blade in his hands and a glare that would make even the most hardened of human criminals cower and soil themselves in fear of what this individual could do. Roll saw the look of pure hatred in Kinzoku's eyes, this hatred was pure and raw, and she even saw red ooze-like material seep out of Kinzoku's body. "Kinzoku…" said Roll with fear in her voice, snapping Kinzoku out of his anger. "Sorry Hime," said Kinzoku as the saw blade and the red ooze vanished.

Before anyone could do a thing, the side of the kitchen exploded to reveal two robots; a dark blue robot that looked like a walking grenade and a red robot with yellow boomerangs on his body. "I never imagined you a traitor, Metal Man," said the walking grenade as he pointed his weapon at both Mega Man and Kinzoku, "We'll be taking what we came here for as well as a bonus." Another robot appeared in a flash with Dr. Light and Roll in his arms. "Catch us if you can, Freak," said the red robot as the three of them vanished with Dr. Light and Roll in tow.

After the robots left, Mega Man and Kinzoku soon gave chase. Rush jumped in the air to form the Rush Jet and his master jumped on and took to the air. "Kinzoku, grab my…hand?" said Mega Man as he saw Kinzoku run up a building all the way to the roof and began jumping from one building to the next. "What the hell are you waiting for!" demanded Kinzoku, "Wily has Roll and Dr. Light! We need to save them!" Mega Man and Rush snapped out of their stupor and followed their new ally to Wily's base.

**Dr. Wily's Lab; Prison Cell 234**

Roll and Dr. Light looked around the cell they were in and at their guard, a bird-faced robot. "I don't know how you got through that shell of his," said the guard as he looked at Roll, "but not even his best friend, Bubble Man, or his friend's wife, Splash Woman, could get the guy to open up like that. You must be something special." Roll remained quite as she knew that this guard just wanted to find a way to torture both Mega Man and Kinzoku.

Another robot appear, it looked like a green scuba diver, and said, "Time to switch shifts, Tengu Man. You might be needed." The bird-faced robot left and after a few minutes the door opened and the scuba diver slid two small bowls of ramen towards the prisoners. "Ramen?" asked Dr. Light as he and Roll picked up the bowls. Roll was the first to take a bite to check for poisons and nodded to let the doctor know that it was safe. "We are only doing this for our friend," said the green robot, "My wife and I truly care about Meta…Kinzoku and the two of you have succeeded in where we couldn't." Roll continued to eat the ramen as she let her thoughts run about.

A few hours had passed when an alarm began to blare and another robot approached Bubble Man. "Both Metal Man and Mega Man are here!" said the robot in a state of panic, "The two of them are tearing everyone to shreds, especially Metal Man!" Bubble Man sent the robot back and then a different robot appeared; it was a woman in aquamarine armor and she had a trident strapped to her back. She handed a small box to Bubble Man and said, "I was able to get all his stuff Kiho," said the woman, "even the stuff that Wily tried to hide. Who knew a little song could get even Airman to fall for my charm." Bubble Man took the box and opened the door, giving the box to Dr. Light. "Please keep these safe," said Bubble Man as he closed the door, "those items had to have been important to Kinzoku."

Just then, the robot woman screamed in pain as her legs were severed. "Ningyo Hime!" cried Bubble Man as soon impaled by a yellow boomerang and fell to the floor. A red robot with yellow boomerangs soon appeared and stood over Bubble Man, boomerang in hand. "I knew you two would try to help Metal Man," said the robot as he impaled Bubble Man head, killing him. "Quick Man, you BASTARD!" cried the fallen woman before her head was severed. Oil and hydraulics oozed from the fallen robots as Quick Man entered the cell and grabbed Roll and dragged her away. "You will witness your hero and your boyfriend fall before me, Quick Man," said Quick Man as he continued to drag Roll, "I'll show those two that no one messes with Dr. Wily."

**Dr. Wliy's Lab; Security Room**

"Dear Wily," said one of the robots as he watched Mega Man and Metal Man fight Wily's other robots; Mega Man was holding back by heavily injuring his opponents while Metal Man…was downright slaughtering them with saw blades. The other robot watched as oil and hydraulics spray wildly as robot parts flew about and I reminded him of some of those horror movies humans would watch where a brutal psychotic killer would just kill them. Metal Man was ripping robots apart left and right with such brutal strength and was showing no mercy as he went from one robot to the next in a graceful, yet deadly fashion.

Dr. Wily was also watching Metal Man destroy the robots and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "I never knew that Metal Man could be so brutal," laughed the insane doctor, "I should have used a human long ago! This is perfect!" Dr. wily never noticed the demonic aura emitting from Metal Man as the doctor mistook the chill down his spine for thrill. Wily would never know of the absolute horror that was about to be unleashed.

**I know that having Roll quickly fall in love with Kinzoku was quick, but I had to work the love confession to work before Kinzoku's battle with Quick Man. Kinzoku's drive will cause him to tap into that 'mysterious' power as Quick Man shows Kinzoku what had happened to Bubble Man and Splash Woman.**

**Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 4

**This is the big battle between Kinzoku and Quick Man! How will Quick Man deal with Kinzoku's power?**

**I do not own Naruto or Mega Man.**

"Metal Blade" normal speech

_"Roll..."_ thought

**"METAL BLADE!" **demon speak

Chapter 4

**Dr. Wily's Laboratory; Robot Arena**

Mega Man was blasting Wily's robots left and right as both he and Kinzoku fought through the fortress in an attempt to rescue Roll and Dr. Light. He noted how Kinzoku fought; he would throw multiple miniature saw blades like how a ninja would throw shuriken, fight at speeds even Flash Man couldn't keep up with, and jump from one wall to the next as he sliced the robot minions to pieces. _Who is this guy!?_ Mega Man thought as he watched the carnage and oil covered Kinzoku decapitate another robot and felt something he dare not show: pure fear.

Mega Man has always known fear; he was always afraid of hurting humans or failing to stop Wily's robots. But what he felt at those times were nothing compared to the absolute horror he felt as he watched Kinzoku decimate robots left and right. Mega Man silently prayed that this would be over and quick.

Both robot and cyborg made it to a giant room were Quick Man was just standing in the middle. "Quick Man!" roared Kinzoku as more saw blades appeared in his hands. "You look like hell, Metal Man," said Quick Man as he tossed two objects towards Kinzoku. Kinzoku paused to see that the two objects were the heads of Bubble Man and Splash Woman and said, "Kiho…Ningyo." Quick Man laughed as he tossed another object: Roll's arm with her gauntlet. "Don't worry," said Quick Man as the light flicked on to show Roll chained to the wall with her right arm missing, "your girlfriend is still alive. I just killed those two as they were going behind Wily's back and also just to see you suffer."

"You BASTARD!" yelled Mega Man and was about to blast Quick Man, but he felt some odd force hold him back. Quick Man also felt this force and saw that it was coming from Kinzoku. Tears rapidly fell from the red-haired cyborg's eyes as his body was soon covered by a red ooze-like material forming into a fox-shaped shroud as Kinzoku's scars suddenly became thicker and the nails on his hands became claw-like. _I don't recall Metal Man doing _that_,_ both Mega Man and Quick Man thought as Kinzoku got down on all fours like an animal, _Just _what _is he!?_

Kinzoku looked at Quick Man and with a mighty roar, launching an invisible force that sent Quick Man flying into a wall. Quick Man fell out of the wall and coughed up oil and began throwing boomerangs at Kinzoku. The red-haired robot ran on all fours and dodged the boomerangs effortlessly, getting closer and closer. Quick Man used his enhanced speed to rush Kinzoku to knee him in the gut. The tactic worked as the attack sent his opponent back a few feet, but not without taking some damage. "What the hell?" said Quick Man as he felt something eat at his knee and saw that his knee was slowly being eaten by an acid-like material, "How the HELL did he do that!?"

Mega Man watched in awe and fear as Kinzoku made another charge towards Quick Man. He saw Kinzoku try to slash at Quick Man with his clawed hand, only to see the shroud cut Quick Man and watch the claw marks slowly dissolve the armor. _He doesn't have to even hit Quick Man to cause damage,_ thought Mega Man as he watch Quick Man dodging Kinzoku's attacks, only for his armor to slowly be eaten. Mega Man remembered reading a book that the humans called a Bible and reading the other versions of the same book. Kinzoku was fighting like a demon from Hell as his fury seemed to never end.

"I need backup, NOW!" cried Quick Man as five of the other Robot Masters entered the fray. Mega Man recognized each one of them as they entered. First, was the walking grenade, Grenade Man, next a bird-faced flying robot, Tengu Man. After that, it was a red robot with his upper body levitating wielding a giant sword, Sword Man, next a robot in green snake-like armor, Snake Man. The last one had motorcycle parts as armor, Nitro Man. The Blue Bomber knew that these five and the others, Metal Man included, gave him trouble, but he now prayed that these five took note of Kinzoku's power.

"Dude," said Tengu Man as he saw the condition of Quick Man, "you look like someone splashed acid on ya." Quick Man saw how oil was leaking and wires were hanging from the wounds and said, "That ooze covering him did this to me!" Sword Man readied his blade and rushed towards Kinzoku. "My armor allows me protection from even the magma of volcanoes," said Sword Man, "This shroud shall not hurt me."

The robot swung the giant blade with violent force, but Kinzoku suddenly appeared behind Sword Man with a saw blade in his hand. "**Metal Blade,**" said Kinzoku as Sword Man's left leg was cut off and both severed ends were being dissolved. Sword Man fell and clutched his leg, only for his hand to slowly be eaten by the same material. The other four Robot Masters watched in horror as Kinzoku then grabbed Sword Man's sword arm and rip it off in a brutal fashion, only to use it to slice the owner in twain.

**"Mega Man,"** said Kinzoku getting the Blue Bomber's attention, **"Get Roll and Dr. Light. I'll deal with these bastards."** Without any form of argument, Mega Man ran through the sideline toward Roll until Snake Man saw him.

"Oh no you don't," hissed Snake Man as he rushed towards, only to be stopped by his former colleague. **"Your fight is with me,"** said Kinzoku as he rammed the giant blade upwards and slamming it down, impaling Snake Man to the ground. The red-haired cyborg then grabbed Snake Man's head and began pulling. The Robot Master let out a blood curdling scream as he felt something eat at his neck and face before his head was completely ripped off in an even more brutal fashion. Quick Man had to resist showing fear at the brutal killing of his two colleagues.

"Okay, now you asked for it. Flash…" said Grenade Man as he aimed his cannon at Kinzoku before he felt something puncture his chest followed by a burning pain. He risked a look and saw that the shroud had actually pierced his chest and caused the napalm to detonate and explode. Tengu Man and Nitro Man saw how effortlessly Kinzoku destroyed their colleagues in just mere minutes and decided to run away. "Where do you cowards think you're going!?" demanded Quick Man. "This isn't a battle, it's a slaughter house!" cried Nitro Man as he and Tengu Man left.

Roll woke up and just saw Mega Man blast the last chain that held her. "Where am I, Rock?" asked Roll as she tried to pick herself up, but saw that her right arm had been severed, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARM!?" Roll looked up in panic and saw two robot bodies brutally destroyed and remnants of robot parts in a smoking crater. "In order, Sis," said Mega Man as he helped Roll to her feet, "Wily's fortress and severed by Quick Man." Roll looked around and saw Quick Man throwing boomerangs and Kinzoku dodging them while being covered by a red shroud in the form of a fox. "Kinzoku…" said Roll as she stared at the red-haired cyborg. "Whatever that power is," said Mega Man as he watched Kinzoku's battle with his sister, "it had given Kinzoku the brutal power of a demon from Hell."

Roll saw Quick Man get slashed by the shroud and bits of armor flew in the air, only to be dissolved before touching the ground. "That shroud is made out of some acid-like material," stated Mega Man pointing towards Snake Man's partially dissolved severed head. Roll heard Kinzoku roar as Quick Man was thrown into another wall. She then saw not just her severed arm, but the severed heads of Bubbl Man and Splash Woman, Kinzoku's closest friends.

Escaping from her brother's grasp, Roll rushed towards Kinzoku, ignoring Mega Man's plea for her to return. Roll remembered the Kinozku she met at the park, how broken he was. Roll remembered the caring Kinzoku from when she tried to change her shirt in public, even if no one was watching. She even remembered the Kinzoku she fell in love with admitting that he was one of Dr. Wily's Robot Masters. She remembered the memories of Kinzoku's past life as someone else. She remembered the name the giant fox from those memories had said. Roll grabbed Kinzoku in a hug, ignoring the burning sensation from the shroud slowly eating her body. "Kinzoku…Kinzoku," cried Roll as she tightened her grip on the raging cyborg, "Naruto, please stop!"

The shroud slowly vanished as Kinzoku slowly calmed down and began to feel weakened. Roll slowly helped Kinzoku to his knees as the cyborg regained his bearings. "Roll," said Kinzoku as he looked at the blond robot's damaged body, "did I…" Roll slowly nodded and said, "Don't worry, you got all that anger out and it's over." The sounds of coughing reminded the both of them of one last threat: Quick Man.

"Now that your girlfriend stopped you," said Quickman as he slowly approached Roll and Kinzoku, "I can finish you off." Kinzoku stood up with newfound fire in his eyes.

"I remember everything now," said Kinzoku as he got into a battle stance, "What I was, where I'm from, who I am! I am Naruto Uzumaki, the #1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja!" A small blue sphere appeared in Kinzoku's/Naruto's open palm and it then glow silver as the sphere of energy became a sphere of saw blades. Quick Man rushed his opponent in hopes of killing him, but Kinzoku/Naruto ducked the attack and slammed the sphere into Quick Man. "Eat this," cried Kinzoku/Naruto as he began pushing the sphere deeper and deeper into Quick Man's gut, "Metal Rasengan!" Quick Man was violently sent spinning towards the ceiling as oil and metal parts flew from the massive wound on his body, only to be slammed into the ceiling.

Kinzoku/Naruto saw that he had won the battle it great fashion and fell onto his rear, exhausted. "Naruto," said Roll as she ran to his side. Kinzoku/Naruto looked at Roll and before passing out, he gave her one hell of a kiss. Roll looked at the sleeping body of her savior and said, "Thank you so much for your hard work and love, Naruto Uzumaki."

**Unknown Location**

A raven-haired teen was meditating in a dark room when he felt a familiar energy. He opened his eyes to show red irises with three comma-like marks in them, spinning rapidly. "So you finally show yourself," said the boy as a smile crept on his face, "Time to finish what we started…Naruto Uzumaki."

**Kinzoku finally remembers who he was after Roll call out his name. Now how will Kinzoku handle his future now that he remembers who he is?**

**Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto or Mega Man.**

Chapter 5

**Dr. Light's Laboratory; Roll's Room**

Kinzoku slowly woke up after his exhausting battle with the Robot Masters and regaining his memories as Naruto Uzumaki. Kinzoku looked around and saw that he was in a girl's room, with the owner of said room next to the bed asleep. _She must have worn herself out taking care of me,_ thought the former human ninja as he saw the bandages covering her body, _That shroud of mine had to have done a number on her._ Kinzoku slowly sat up from the bed, careful not to wake Roll, and thought back on his last memories as Naruto Uzumaki.

Kinzoku remembered that he was on a five man team, six if you count Akamaru, consisting of himself, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara, the leader and recent chunin of the team. Their mission was to bring back Sasuke Uchiha in his attempt to defect from the Village Hidden in the Leaves to seek out Orochimaru, a rogue sanin, in order to gain more power. His team had met the Sound Five, Orochimaru's personal guards, each one of them trying to slow the team down. Choji fought Jirobo, Neji fought Kidomaru, Kiba and Akamaru fought Sakon and Ukon, and Shikamaru fought Tayuya while Naruto (Kinzoku) himself chased down Sasuke. Naruto soon met up with Kimimaru, a shinobi who could manipulate the bones of his body as weapons, and Naruto would have lost Sasuke if Rock Lee hadn't intervened and let Naruto chase Sasuke while he fought Kimimaru.

Then Kinzoku got to the memory of his epic battle with Sasuke. At first it was one-sided as the Teme actually had training all his life while Naruto got jack squat. Then Naruto had tapped into the demon fox's chakra and got the upper hand, which was until Sasuke had completed his Sharingan's first stage when he got the final tomoe. Then there was the Chidori to the heart; Kinzoku placed a hand over his heart at that memory. Most people would have died after that, but Naruto wasn't like most. Then came the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Kinzoku remembered how it felt; the power was literally oozing from his body as he was engulfed in pure raw power and he felt like he could even take on Kami herself. The battle was insane as Sasuke had to rely on the power of that love hickey he got from the pedophilic snake, transforming him into a heartless monster. Then the battle ended with one final clash of two empowered forces; Naruto had the Rasengan that was fueled by the Demon Fox's chakra and Sasuke had his Chidori that was fueled by that Curse Mark. Time slowed down when the two clashed, but the Rasengan was stronger as Naruto's drive was the reason that sent Sasuke flying into the wall. "That was one hell of a scrap," joked Kinzoku before he got to the memory that got him in Wily's clutches in the first place.

Naruto had returned home with Sasuke on his back and Kakashi following, saying how proud he was. That was the last good appraisal Naruto had ever received before everything went to hell. After seeing the state Sasuke was in, Sakura Haruno, the very girl he made a promise to, had beaten him nearly to death before Kakashi and Tsunade, the Hokage at the time, stopped her. But it wasn't enough as the most of the village council had gone behind Tsunade's and ordered Naruto to be executed for using the Fox's power and harming their golden boy.

The execution process was one thing that Kinzoku wanted to forget; getting hit by Justus of five different elements, getting stoned and cut up, and even getting venom injected into his system. Naruto would have died if the Fox hadn't used a special jutsu that only he knew to transport Naruto somewhere safe. _Boy did that plan ever backfired,_ thought Kinzoku as the last thing he ever remembered as Naruto was a grey-haired man in a white coat: Dr. Albert Wily, the very man who changed his life.

Kinzoku then looked over his own memories when he was Metal Man, one of the feared Robot Masters. He remembered training, committing crimes, fighting and being defeated by Mega Man, being friends with Bubble Man and Splash Woman. He even remembered both weddings as he was Bubble Man's best man as Metal Man and the best man for Kiho as Kinzoku. _Kiho…Ningyo,_ thought the red-haired cyborg ninja as tears fell from his face, _I'm sorry I couldn't save the both of you._ Then he got to the memory of when he met Roll and how she comforted him and how she really cared for him, even if it was just for that day.

Kinzoku looked at Roll's sleeping form with a gentle smile. _I have a new life now,_ thought Kinzoku as he got off the bed and placed Roll on the bed, _Naruto had died three years ago in his attempt of escape his execution from the injuries he had received during that very execution._ Kinzoku heard a low growl in his skull; it was the Nine-Tailed Fox. _I didn't forget about you Fuzzball,_ thought Kinzoku as he spoke to the Demon Fox. **"Don't even think about leaving me out of the picture,"** said the Demon Fox, **"especially after I tried to contact you for the past THREE YEARS!"** Kinzoku laughed as he agreed to at least talk to the fox every now and then.

Roll slowly awoke to the sound of laughter and sat up. "Naruto?" asked Roll as she stared at the red-haired cyborg. Kinzoku turned to face Roll and said, "It's Kinzoku Kitsune; Naruto Uzumaki died on the day of his execution." Roll was confused and asked about the name change. Kinzoku sat next to Roll and then said, "I'm going to use this new change in my life to start over, starting with the name change and this." Kinzoku leaned in closer and gave Roll a long kiss on the lips and Roll returned it with her own. Roll broke the kiss and said, "Well I guess there will be some documents to change later."

"Well, Kinzoku," said Dr. Light as he entered the room, "the public have already heard about how three of Dr. Wily's robots have defected and joined Mega Man's side in protecting the peace." Kinzoku's laughter died as he remembered his two friends and how they were killed for helping him. "Do not worry," said Dr. Light as he sensed Kinzoku's uneasiness, "I have already rebuilt them and reprogrammed them to follow my instructions; thinking for themselves and helping humans." Kinzoku smiled as he quickly exited the room and the doctor walked towards Roll. "Kinzoku is really starting over," said Roll as she listened to Kinzoku's cheers of joy, "and I'm going to be there for him."

Kinzoku was glad to see that Bubble Man and Splash Woman, in their Kiho and Ningyo personas, were alive and well. "Easy there Kinzoku," said a blue-haired woman in a teal sundress, "we just got these bodies and the both of us need to be there for the child." Kinzoku stared at his two robot friends in shock. "Yes, Kinzoku," said a round, dark-haired man as he held up blueprints, "Ningyo Hime and I are going to ask Dr. Light if he could do this for us. She will represent how we all are starting a new life by turning over a new leaf."

"She?" asked Kinzoku as a teenaged boy in a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. "Yes," said the boy as he kneeled to pet Rush, "These two both agreed to have a daughter and decided to name her after the one person who helped Naruto find his drive: Haku Momochi." Kinzoku smiled as he thought of the very boy who helped him find the drive to fight becoming the very symbol of change. "We haven't been fully introduced," said the boy as he stood and offered his hand to shake, "I'm Light Rock, otherwise known as Mega Man." Kinzoku was surprised to shake the hand of Mega Man while the Blue Bomber was out of uniform. "Kinzoku Kitsune," said Kinzoku as he shook Rock's hand.

"Dr. Wily's been quiet," said Rock as he sat on the couch and turned the television on, "so I've never had to power-up unless it was needed." Roll entered the living room and gave Kinzoku a hug from behind and then gave him a peck on the cheek. "You were out for a whole week," said Roll as se tightened her grip, "I was afraid that you would never wake up." Kinzoku turned around and gave Roll a hug and a kiss. "I can be really hard-headed at times," said Kinzoku as he gave another quick kiss, "but we all know that Wily can't wait for long." Everyone had a serious look on their faces as they knew that what Kinzoku had said was true: Wily would soon make another attack.

"Well," said Dr. Light as he decided to break the tension, "we will just have to wait until that happens. Now, Kiho, Ningyo, do you have the blueprints for Haku?" Kiho handed the blueprints of their ideas for their daughter and the doctor looked over them. "I think some of these ideas are good," said Dr. Light as he viewed the plans for Haku. "We will mostly let you decide on what she gets," said Ningyo as she sent a smile towards Kiho, "but Kinzoku will be the child's godfather."

Kinzoku smile at the revelation and Roll gave him another hug. "I guess that makes me a godmother," said Roll, getting a confused look on the cyborg's face. "Yes, Kinzoku," said Dr. Light, "even though you were unconscious, you and Roll are husband and wife." Kinzoku let out a big whoop at the news; he and Roll was now officially a married couple. _Nothing can ruin this moment!_ Kinzoku cheered in his mind.

The doorbell soon rang and Kinzoku answered it in his joyful mood, only for it to immediately drop at who was at the door. At the door was a middle aged man with gravity defying silver hair wearing a mask and a bandana over his left eye, a pink-haired girl in a red outfit, and a raven-haired boy in a black shirt with a symbol of a fan on both sleeves and black belts on his arms. _Why did Kami decided to hate me at this moment,_ thought Kinzoku as he recognized the symbol on the headbands, _I just got married and announced that I was the godfather of my best friend's daughter._ "Excuse us," said the man as he held up a photo of a blond-haired boy with whisker-like marks on his face, "but we were wondering if you saw this boy by any chance, have you?"

**Now that Konoha is looking for Naruto, Kinzoku will have to be careful as he has to watch what he does since that he remembers his life as Naruto, he remembers all of his jutsus. Kinzoku will not summon any toads as that would ruin all chances of being happy.**

**Ja Ne**


	7. Rewrite

**Hello fellow readers and writers of fan fiction! It is with deep regret that Metal Fox and Po-nin will be undergoing some rewriting to hopefully A) improve those stories and B) get the gears in my mind going for other ideas. I am sorry for not updating either story. The rewrites will take some time, but I will try and get those two stories going. It will be a bit of a slow process, but I will do my best to keep all my stories alive.**

**With deepest apologize,**

** Ryu Kotei**


End file.
